


To The Victor The Spoils

by IdolDaydreams



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Baekhyun settle in for a day of video games. To no one’s surprise, he’s a sore loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Victor The Spoils

The room is silent save for the sound of mashing buttons and voice-acted pain. Inviting your boyfriend over to play a game was probably not your best idea - especially on the heels of his very public League losses. It was also probably not your best idea to pick one you’re good at. Still, he ate it up. He arrived at your place in record time. Now he sits beside you, his determined look visible from the corner of your eye. 

At first, you’re evenly matched. Until your special ability pops and decimates half his health in one fell swoop. His character is dead seconds later. You look over to find his blood boiling and a death grip on the controller. 

Baekhyun swears in rapid succession - punctuated by vigorous arm flapping. His red face drains a moment later. Just like that, his fury is spent. It’s replaced with a look you’re convinced is the start of an existential crisis. Where did his life go so wrong, he seems to ask himself. 

A beat of silence passes before you speak. “You’re getting better.”

“Don’t you fucking patronize me,” he warns. “You know I don’t play this a lot.”

“Does that mean you want to stop?” You can’t help the smile that spreads across your face. He’s too predictable. 

“No! Start another match.”

The next few rounds start and end the same way. Each time, he takes his defeat poorly and loudly. His voice reaches such a pitch that you’re certain the neighbors can hear. He blames everything from the controller to his tiredness to your favorite character being too overpowered. Hopefully none of your neighbors are EXO fans.

After his latest tirade, you hazard a suggestion. “Baekhyunie,” you say as sweet as you can manage, “can I show you something? It might help you win.” You’re not convinced, but it’s worth a shot. 

Seemingly resigned to his fate of being the worst gamer alive, he hands you the controller. Against the AI, you show him some opportunities he’s missed, and some better ways to use his character of choice. Begrudgingly he admits your ways might work - might. The angry pout he had slowly disappears, and you take this as a good sign. 

You may have taught him too well. The very next match ends with your character eating dirt in the span of a minute. He leans over and rests his head on your shoulder. “Thank you, babe,” he coos in his most condescending tone. You shove him off, calling it beginner’s luck. You’ve created a monster. 

It’s not beginner’s luck. While you find ways to stall or block his attacks, it becomes more and more difficult to beat him. Two more losses later and you’re the one yelling and cursing at the screen. Baekhyun’s victory celebrations get progressively more obnoxious until he’s wiggling his butt in your face. You smack it on both instinct and principle. 

“I should text Kyungsoo to come kick your ass,” you say in your most authoritative voice. 

Baekhyun responds by discarding his controller and straddling your lap, forcing you to toss your own lest it be trapped between you. “Don’t threaten me with a good time,” he purrs with a half-lidded gaze you know is only a little joking. 

You square your jaw, stone-faced to keep yourself from laughing. “You’re a pig.”

“Yeah, but you love that about me.” He silences your protest with a hard kiss on the lips. After you deign to accept it, he places his hands deliberately on your chest, fingers spread. “So how about giving me a prize?”

Your gaze falls from his eyes to his parted lips. “I think I can manage that.”


End file.
